stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
New Earth
After the 2015 Convergence, Earth became what is known as New Earth. It is the amalgamation of all the versions of Earth in the Omniverse, thus it is infinite. However, what's interesting is that it still resembles a sphere despite its infinite size. All the people and beings in each Earth reside on New Earth. New Earth is the home planet of the Avengers. =History= The First Tumultuous Age (2013–3047) 'Infinity War I Era (2013–2060)' 'Pre-Convergence (2013–2015)' Starting in mid-2013, Dr. Bruce Banner worked with Tony Stark, Quicksilver, and the Guys to create both the Infinity serum and the Infinity Staff, both of which would facilitate the Convergence. After the First Blood Moon of April 18, 2014, the Convergence entered its first preparation phase. The second preparation phase began with the Second Blood Moon of October 8, 2014. The third preparation phase began with the Third Blood Moon of April 4, 2015. The final preparation phase began with the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015. On October 29, 2015, the Convergence finally initiated, and New Earth began to form. The Pre-Convergence ended on December 21, 2015, with the completion of the Convergence via the insertion of the Infinity Staff into the center of New Earth by Banner. This marked the start of the Post-Convergence, in which Banner's Infinity serum would begin to be massively utilized. 'Post-Convergence (2015–2019)' After the Convergence concluded on December 21, 2015, the Avengers formed. Shortly afterward, the Avengers joined S.H.I.E.L.D., the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Autobots to form the All's Alliance. These groups eventually became known as "the Big Four," since they were the first four groups to join the Alliance. The Loonatics and the Justice League formed in 2016. Later that year, both groups joined the Alliance. Shortly after this, Dr. Bruce Banner consulted the All in the Empty Void and told him that the Alliance was formed in his name. Banner asked if the Council of the Stars could join as the leaders of the Alliance, with the All being the main leader of the Alliance. The All accepted the offer, and the Council became the last group to join the Alliance. The Post-Convergence ended on January 22, 2019, upon the dawn of the Infinity War. 'Infinity War I (2019–2060)' :Read more: Infinity War sub-series New Earth was one of the main locations that Infinity War I occurred. It was where the majority of the fights took place. The fights fought on New Earth caused extensive damage, which would not be repaired until the Reconstruction Period (2101–2151). Battles and Fights on New Earth (W denotes the winner of each fight and battle) :Note: Set up as Offense vs. Defense *The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 **Devil Hulk vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. and The AvengersW *Dylan Guptill vs. Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce BannerW — 2020 *Cristal Dark Rose vs. Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce BannerW — 2020s *The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 **Black Widow, Red She-Hulk, and FiremultW vs. Dylan Guptill* *The Shadow† vs. Tony Stark, Wiley, and GusW — January 27, 2032 *Tony Stark and Wiley W vs. The Mandarin — May 5, 2032 *Devil Hulk vs. Godzilla and The Avengers W — May 31, 2032 *Sonichu and Michael Dragon vs. Tony StarkW — June 28, 2043 :* There were other fights that occurred during the 2029 Space Battle, but this is the only fight actually fought on New Earth; the other fights occurred in space, so they are not listed here. The Infinity War ended on May 10, 2060, with the indefinite imprisonment of Devil Hulk's Resistance and the rejoin of the Infinity Staff, both of which were carried out by the All. These events led to the dissolution of the Alliance, with the Guardians of the Staff in its place, and the start of the Post-Infinity War. 'Interwar Era (2060–2167)' 'Post-Infinity War I (2060–2101)' After the Infinity War came to a close, the society of New Earth began to emphasize kindness and goodwill towards others, as well as respecting higher authority. As people realized that the Infinity War was started by a rebel of the All, and that someone as mighty as Devil Hulk was still defeated by the All, people began to respect higher authority. They viewed Devil Hulk's defeat as an allegory for a rebel who goes against the law and ultimately fails. These feelings of peace marked the Post-Infinity War Period. Along with peace came the revival in interest of the Humanities and less emphasis on STEM (i.e. Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics). The end of the Post-Infinity War is marked by the dawn of the 22nd Century, when people began to focus more on the reconstruction of society. This led to the Reconstruction Period. 'Reconstruction (2101–2151)' On January 1, 2101, reconstruction of society began to fully take off. The extensive damage caused by the Infinity War took until 2151 to fully repair. In the Reconstruction Period, there was a renewed interest in STEM and decreased interest in the Humanities. Because of this, people were less appreciative of the arts as they had been in the Post-Infinity War Period. Some people, however, retained their passion for the Humanities. Society still was peaceful, though there was more of a focus on rebuilding society than there was for loving one's neighbor. In 2106, there was conflict within the Avengers that was at the whim of Kang the Conqueror. The minds of each of the Avengers were under control by Kang in order to instigate what was going to be a war within the Avengers. The only Avenger unaffected by the mind control was Xavier. Noticing that something was wrong with the other Avengers, Xavier consulted Nick Fury to inform him of these happenings. When S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped in to investigate, it was discovered that the Avengers' minds were indeed under control. The source of the mind control was unable to be detected, though Nick Fury suggested that Xavier and Agent Coulson should keep watch over the Avengers. The Reconstruction ended on November 5, 2151, when the damage of the Infinity War was fully repaired. 'Post-Reconstruction (2151–2167)' After Reconstruction, it seemed as though the ways of the Post-Infinity War Period were completely forgotten alongside the Infinity War's damage. People began to distrust each other, respect for authority dwindled, and there was conflict between people who supported STEM and people who supported the Humanities. People who supported the Humanities ("Arties") were deemed pretentiously artsy and stuck-up. Meanwhile, people who supported STEM ("Smarties") were deemed unfeeling, robotic, and pretentiously smart. The Arties vs. Smarties conflict marked the Post-Reconstruction Period. The Post-Reconstruction ended on June 3, 2167, upon the threat of the invading Mevdarians. The Mevdarian Invasion was thwarted by the Avengers, led by Zed. 'Infinity War II Era (2167–2768)' 'Unification (2167–2366)' After the thwarted Mevdarian Invasion, people realized that they had been bickering for no good reason, and that the bickering of the Post-Reconstruction had almost led to the demise of the society of New Earth. Because of this, peace began to take hold once again as it had done in the Post-Infinity War. These feelings of peace extended to the reconciling of the Arties and Smarties and were strong enough to last until 2366, when the Unification ended. 'Post-Unification (2366–2646)' In the Post-Unification, feelings of peace had relatively softened. People began to focus more on their own lives, although they still practiced goodwill toward others. The Post-Unification ended in 2646 when Guilt Hulk freed Devil Hulk from imprisonment. The two began to cooperate, with Guilt Hulk defeating the All and looking for the Staff and with Kang the Conqueror being sent by Devil Hulk to 2106 to instigate conflict within the Avengers. Eventually, Guilt Hulk and Devil Hulk merged, initiating Infinity War II. 'Infinity War II (2646–2768)' 'Pre-Utopian Era (2768–3047)' 'Post-Infinity War II (2768–3001)' 'Neo-Reconstruction (3001–3047)' The Utopian Age (3047–4343) 'Early Utopian Age (3047–3649)' 'New Dawn (3047–3178)' 'Renaissance II (3178–3262)' 'Neo-Humanism (3262–3649)' 'High Utopian Age (3649–3977)' 'Post-Humanism (3649–3788)' 'Space Age (3788–3865)' 'Post-Space Age (3865–3977)' 'Late Utopian Age (3977–4343)' 'Individualism (3977–4017)' 'Post-Individualism (4017–4320)' 'Proto-Tumultuous (4320–4343)' Alternative Timelines ''Dystopia 2031'' On March 29, 2029, Devil Hulk's Resistance launched a full-scale invasion of New Earth, after the Avengers failed to defend against their attack in the Battle in the Outer Regions of Space. The Resistance made changes to New Earth's society that placed themselves as heads of state, the Avengers as prisoners and members of the Regime, and made non-powered citizens as slaves called Workers. A Worker named Grissom, alongside his friend Foxy the Pirate Fox, lead the Liberty Movement of New Earth in what eventually leads to the overthrow of the Resistance and the restoration of New Earth's original society. Category:Locations